inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 18 (FA)
The Day of Days is the eighteenth episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Synopsis # With her spiritual powers sealed by Magatsuhi, Kagome is left unable to purify Kohaku's shard and thus, leaving Kikyō's light in the Shikon Jewel the only thing that can fight Naraku. She returns to the present to take her entrance exam instead, left to think about her future - in more ways than one. Summary Kagome and her friends are checking the scores for the entrance exam. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi see their test numbers listed, but to her horror, Kagome sees hers isn't. She screams hysterically about failing, only to find herself waking up in Kaede's home; it was only a nightmare. Inuyasha wonders if she's in pain, only for Kagome to ask what happened. Miroku explains that Magatsuhi glared at her and she lost consciousness. Noticing Kohaku is still unconscious due to the defilement of his shard, Kagome tries purifying it, while Miroku and Inuyasha discuss the past events with Kaede. Despite coming from the Shikon Jewel and using Naraku's flesh, Magatsuhi was able to defile Kohaku's shard. Kaede reasons that the spell Kikyō cast in her final moments is only effective against Naraku as he was her target. Sango asks Kagome how the purification is going, only for her to say that she can't purify the shard. Remembering Magatsuhi's glare, Kagome immediately realizes he has completely sealed her spiritual power. This leaves Sango worried about Kohaku. Outside, Tōtōsai completes a sheath for Bakusaiga; Sesshōmaru decides to search for Magatsuhi, leaving Rin and Jaken behind for their own safety despite their protests. Inuyasha isn't too happy with leaving the job of finishing off Magatsuhi to unseal Kagome's spiritual powers to his brother, but doesn't have a choice. Night, Kagome and Inuyasha look at the stars. She apologizes to him, but he comforts her by saying even through its a bad thing, Naraku and Magatsuhi sealing her spiritual powers means she must be a powerful threat to them. Elsewhere, Byakuya of the Dreams looks out to the sky outside the cave Naraku is hiding in, firmly believing that Magastuhi isn't coming back. Naraku confirms this, saying the body he lent the evil spirit has been destroyed, making Byakuya believe Magatsuhi was destroyed along with it. However, Naraku explains Magatsuhi cannot die, and that he has a very good idea what he'll do next - "in fact, I'm looking forward to it." The next day, Kagome bids farewell to Miroku, Sango and Shippō at the Bone Eater's Well, and apologizes for the poor timing of her entrance exams. However, they know these things are not her fault, promising to still be there when she gets back. Shippō wonders where Inuyasha is, until Kagome says they said good-bye the previous night. Inuyasha looks at the Sacred Tree, thinking to himself how horrible it would be to lose Kagome the way he lost Kikyō; he believes it may be best if Kagome stays in her own era until Naraku is defeated. Kaede finds him, asking if Kagome has returned home. Inuyasha says she has because she has to face a weak demon called "entrance exam". (He never understands anything Kagome says about the modern era.) Kaede then wonders if it was okay to send Kagome back alone, but Inuyasha tells her Kagome's time is much safer than theirs. In the present, Kagome finds a note left by her mother that says they won a trip to a hot spring; they're sorry she wasn't home at the time to go with. Kagome then worries about school, racing there to see that it's Sunday. She returns home and cooks a meal, although she really wanted her mother's cooking. Kagome takes a bath, deciding to go to sleep. However, she realizes it's the middle of the day and decides against it, hoping to get some studying done instead. She tries, but finds she cannot; adding to her frustration is that Inuyasha would have usually shown up and bothered her at this time. Kagome slumps on top of her desk, sad. Night, Kagome fell asleep at her desk; she wakes up to find her blanket was put on her by someone. She turns around to see Inuyasha, who asks if she slept well; she tears up at the sight of him. He nervously wonders what he did wrong, until she hugs him and says she's glad to see him. Inuyasha explains that Kaede sent him, saying that the bow from Mount Azusa may prove useful in her "battle" with entrance exam; Kagome is amused, saying it won't do her much good. Inuyasha says even so, the bow can help clear her mind; he prepares to leave. However, Kagome yells "Sit", making Inuyasha fall to the ground. As usual, Inuyasha can only give a painful "Why?" Kagome reveals what's happened since she's gotten back, making Inuyasha says she should have just came back to the Feudal Era; however, she defends her decision to stay because of her entrance exams. Kagome says Inuyasha should go back; she then adds he'll probably visit at hot spring with Miroku and Sango, feeling left out because she got back to the modern era too late to join her family. Inuyasha assures her that he isn't going to a hot spring, noticing a Shikon Jewel key-chain. He explains the jewel is never good or evil, but reflects the heart of its owner. When Kikyō died, she had no intention of being reincarnated; however, she and the jewel were reborn through Kagome. He guesses the reason the jewel sealed Kagome's spiritual powers is because it was Kikyō's wish to not fight anymore. Kagome then wonders if she'll be stronger once the seal is undone, making Inuyasha think about her well-being; he asks her if she likes being in her home era, wondering if she would staying here until Naraku is defeated. Kagome feels his forehead, thinking Inuyasha has a fever, only for him to protest in anger. He explains his reasons, but to no avail; Kagome wants to keep fighting. Inuyasha responds by promising to protect her with his life, and the two almost share a kiss. But before their lips can actually touch, they are interrupted by Sōta, announcing he and the rest of her family have come back from their hot springs trip, killing the moment. Kagome greets her mother and grandfather, subtly saying they could have stayed away a bit longer. Kagome then realizes that she didn't realize she'd one day have to choose between the Modern Era and the Feudal Era for when she'd like to live the rest of her life. After ten days, Kagome leaves home for her entrance exams. Inuyasha arrives afterward, having been told to come at that day. Grandpa tries explaining that Inuyasha mustn't try going after Kagome as her very future is at stake when taking the entrance exam. However, Inuyasha takes off in the middle of the explanation, wanting to find Kagome. Kagome, in the meantime, has met up with her friends to take an express train to get to the exam. Much to her shock, Kagome hears Inuyasha call her and turns to find him in mid-jump. She yells Sit, face-planting him as she and the others board the train. Her friends correctly believe they saw Inuyasha, but she tells them they're wrong. Inuyasha recovers, with the crowd mistakenly believing him to be a cosplayer. He jumps on top the train, annoyed by Kagome's change in attitude; he's never goes back on his promises, and he'll protect her with his life. When Kagome and her friends get off at their stop, she loses her bag (which has her exam ticket) when a crowd pushes past her to board. Kagome is left hysterical as her friends suggest asking a station attendant for help. They then notice Inuyasha is once more with them; Kagome calms down and looks behind them to see Inuyasha trying to hide behind a beam. She has him carry her as they chase after the train. Her friends are left confused; it was Inuyasha and he seems to be "flying". When the train reaches its next stop, Inuyasha tries using Tessaiga, only to get another Sit command. Kagome quickly asks the passengers if they've seen her bag as Inuyasha sniffs around the station. Right as the train is about to take off again, Inuyasha pulls her out of it, much to her anger. However, she then becomes happy when Inuyasha shows he's found her bag - "It had your scent on it." Kagome then has Inuyasha take her to the high school, making it just as the exam participants are being called. Inuyasha asks if they're going back to the Feudal Era once she's done, which Kagome confirms. However, when checks her bag, Kagome finds her exam ticket isn't in it, making once again react hysterically; she believes her life to be over. However, her mother soon shows up, explaining Kagome left her exam ticket on her desk; she hands it over and Kagome prepares to take her test. Admitting he really doesn't understand what's going on, Inuyasha wishes Kagome good luck anyway. Once Kagome is inside, her mother asks Inuyasha if he'd actually been walking around with his ears uncovered, using her scarf to cover them. Notes * This episode shows Inuyasha and Kagome's almost-kiss. * When Rin thought that Sesshōmaru was leaving her in the village indefinitely she was shocked and upset to the point where she shouted that she was going with him. Showing her intent at wanting to stay with him. * In the manga, Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's hair to get him to stay; in the episode, she gives a "sit" command. * This would be the last episode where Kagome gives a "sit" command. * Unlike the manga, this is the first time Inuyasha's group has been back to Kaede's village since Episode 3, Meido Zangetsuha. * Since Kagome's high school entrance exams are occurring, this places the time of the events of the episode in February, when the high school entrance exams are held, in time for the beginning of the school year, in April. zh:第十八集（完结篇） Category:Episode set in the modern era Category:Episodes